


Lure

by Hours_Gone_By



Series: A Ficathon Goes Into a Bar (Annual Fills) [2]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers – All Media Types, Transformers: Hearts of Steel, Whyborne & Griffin
Genre: (Whyborne & Griffin), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Historical, Bars and Pubs, Community: intoabar, Gen, Holo-matter Avatars, Pre-Series, Serial Killer, Stalking, Targeting, Turn of the Century, Undercover, Using Civilians as Bait, Walk Into A Bar, crossovers, late 19th century, playing fast and loose with historical accuracy, stealth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: Maggie's not sure why she came here tonight or how she managed to attract someone's attention when she's trying to be a wallflower. But, he's not pushy, at least, and those two men at the bar who were eyeing her have backed off. So, if he wants more than a friendly drink, she'll just have to deal with that later.
Series: A Ficathon Goes Into a Bar (Annual Fills) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Lure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 A Ficathon Walks Into a Bar challenge for the [Into a Bar](https://intoabar.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth. The prompt was: _Prowl goes into a bar and meets... Maggie Parkhurst (Whyborne & Griffin)!_  
> I did miss the deadline for posting and was holding off for the late posting period but I think 2020 got that. So I'm using it for AU Yeah AUgust instead.
> 
> AU Yeah AUgust 2020. Prompt: Historical

Maggie Parkhurst pulled her drink a little closer to her and looked around the crowded taproom again, hoping her friend Anna had entered in the last five seconds. Unfortunately, she had not, and Maggie had more and more trouble avoiding making eye contact with a man at the bar who kept staring at her. Dear God, he would come over in a moment, and she would be forced to make awkward conversation and hope he would eventually leave her alone. Oh, why did Anna have to be late tonight of all nights? Perhaps she should simply abandon her ale and leave? Surely he wouldn't follow, or-or grab her, or –

"Excuse me," a man she hadn't noticed before said in a calm voice, stepping between her and the gaze of the fellow at the bar. "Is this seat taken?"

"Oh!" she stammered, wondering if she should say 'no' or that she was waiting for a friend, but it would be rude to turn him away. "No? I mean, I am waiting for someone, but it isn't taken right now."

"Thank you." The man, perhaps ten years older than herself, brown-haired and average looking, set his beer down on the table and sat, angling himself to keep blocking the other man's view. "Please forgive me for intruding, but I've reason to believe you're in danger."

* * *

Prowl had not particularly wanted to take on this assignment. He had never been one to visit bars back on Cybertron, and visiting a human bar held even less appeal. Still, it was a Cybertronian matter. Prowl could understand a Decepticon serial killer, but why they were targeting humans was more confusing. Unless, of course, it were merely for the easy thrill of it. Prowl did not use the term 'squishy' but to point out that humans were fragile compared to Cybertronians, even to their holo-matter avatars, was a simple fact. Bumblebee was currently scouting for the source of the holoform, but that could be anywhere within a 643.738 hic radius. The further one projected the avatar, the more power it required, making it likely Treadshot was here in the city, Boston, so there were other Autobots in the town searching for him. They'd left Treadshot to Prowl since he had previous experience hunting serial killers.

Prowl had tracked his quarry to a bar in a respectable section of the city, hoping to be able to run some sort of interference if Treadshot had chosen a victim tonight. Attempting to arrest a holomatter avatar presented difficulties as the target could simply dematerialize the projection. They _needed_ the location of his physical structure for a permanent takedown. In the meantime, all they could do was try to prevent him from taking more victims.

Prowl knew that it wasn't enough, but they had to do something. Treadshot could not be permitted to murder with impunity.

Trying meant that Prowl would need to monitor Treadshot as closely as possible, which meant using his own avatar to enter the bar. Cars were still a rarity, even in Boston, so Prowl parked some distance away and projected his own avatar into a convenient alleyway. After waiting for an appropriate amount of time, Prowl walked out of the alley, crossed the street, and entered the bar. He had an advantage in that he knew what Treadshot's avatar probably looked like – his last victim had not been as dead as the killer had thought when found – but not vice versa.

Prowl walked into the bar and looked around. Treadshot's holomatter avatar was standing at the bar, a drink in his hand. He was not looking at the door. His attention was fixed on a young female sitting by herself at a table. Her body language suggested she was aware of Treadshot's attention and was very nervous about it. If she became too uncomfortable, she might leave, and that would almost certainly lead to Treadshot following her and, most likely, her death. Prowl shifted his priorities and sent a comm to Jazz, who would remain outside and track Treadshot if he left in avatar form and attempted to locate a secondary target.

Prowl would, of course, prevent the death of the young human female as she hardly deserved to be terminated for catching Treadshot's optic. However, if it were possible, he'd like to speak with her and perhaps determine what was attracting Treadshot to his victims. Understanding that could possibly assist them in tracking him down, or at least identifying potential future victims. Prowl's immediate priority was Treadshot's current target, of course. To blend in, Prowl ordered a drink at the bar, accepted and paid for the beverage, and went over to the young female, making sure to block her from Treadshot's view.

"Excuse me," he said to the female, hoping he'd correctly interpreted human social protocols. "Is this seat taken?"

"Oh!" she stammered, looking nervous still even though Treadshot could no longer see her. "No? I mean, I am waiting for someone, but it isn't taken right now."

"Thank you." Prowl set his beverage down on the table and sat at what he calculated to be the best angle to continue to block Treadshot. " Please forgive me for intruding, but I've reason to believe you're in danger."

"I-I – oh, but – "

Even as she tried to stammer out what was probably a question, she looked over Prowl's shoulder in Treadshot's direction, making it clear she had surmised what that danger was likely to be. Of course, she had no way to know that Prowl wasn't also a danger to her. The most productive thing to do would be to project openness and avoid threatening behaviours. Accordingly, Prowl maintained a relaxed posture that did not convey the impression he was taking up more space than necessary. He made sure to look her in the face and use the polite, pleasant expressions Jazz had taught them to be appealing to humans. He also kept sensors on Treadshot, with the feed continually running in one corner of his avatar's HUD.

"Are you a-a Pinkerton?" the female asked, finally. "Oh, but I suppose you couldn't tell me if you were."

_::Jazz, query: Pinkerton?::_

_::Private law enforcement agency. Their agents are known to perform undercover work.::_

"I am here to keep you safe," Prowl answered, entirely truthfully.

"Oh. Is it – from the man at the bar?" she asked, keeping her voice down and her posture neutral. Perhaps she realized the need to make it appear that everything was normal.

"Yes."

* * *

Maggie bit her lip and tried not to look at the man at the bar. The man sitting across from her seemed safe and polite enough, but that 'yes' was awfully definite. But if he was a Pinkerton – but he hadn't exactly said he was, had he?

"What do I do?" she asked. "Do I just try to wait until he leaves or-or will he be arrested, or - ?"

"Arresting him is the primary goal, but only if it can be done safely."

Maggie thought a bar surrounded by people was safe enough, but maybe the man would become violent? Or had friends? She certainly didn't want to see a bar fight. Perhaps the man across from her was the only agent nearby and did not want to act alone? Oh, just how much danger was she in? Oh, of all the nights for Annie to be late! In fact, Maggie was beginning to believe Annie was not going to arrive, certainly not any time soon. That left her alone with two strange men, at least one of whom presented a danger to her. Maggie thought she should have insisted on meeting Annie at an establishment closer to her own boarding house, but she'd not wanted the word to get back to her landlady. True, she would not be living there much longer, but it would do her no good to be evicted since she may need a reference to obtain decent lodging in the future.

The man at the bar was still watching her. She could feel it. Perhaps if she stayed, he would lose interest? She at least had someone to converse with, although this had not precisely been a proper introduction. She could hardly refer to her conversation partner as 'you' for however long this took, however.

"May I know your name, sir?" she asked her rescuer politely since it would be awkward to converse otherwise.

"Paul Hunter. And yourself, Miss…?"

"Maggie Parkhurst," she replied automatically. "Do you want me to help you in any way, or - ?" She really didn't know what she could do or how she would stay safe. Mr. Hunter could hardly shadow her for her whole life, after all.

"For now, my priority is keeping you safe," Mr. Hunter said. "With luck, your friend will arrive soon. In the meantime, I will remain with you. You will be safe so long as you're not alone."

Alone…Maggie wondered what qualified as alone. Would she be safe in her room at her boarding house? On the street? And for how long would she have to fear this man? When would he be arrested?

"But, if you're here with me, who will arrest him?" she asked.

"There are other agents outside. He will be taken care of. In the meantime, try not to look at him and do your best to behave naturally."

* * *

Prowl rather hoped that the human – Maggie Parkhurst – would take the lead on the conversation and leave him only the necessity of replying to her. She did, but many of her questions involved asking him about the latest music hall sensations, requiring him to keep asking Jazz questions. Jazz had the answers, and the relay time was fast enough that Prowl felt the human would not detect any lag. He did think that Jazz might be laughing at him, however.

_::You are a terrible mech::_ he informed Jazz at one point, sure he'd detected a snicker.

_::You gonna make me pay for it later, Prowler?::_

_::Later.::_ Prowl deliberately left it ambiguous as to whether he meant the conversation, his retribution, or both. _::How is your search progressing?::_

_::Treadshot's got some kind of blocker up, but based on his activity patterns, Bumblebee's got a location up in Vermont, thinks it's good. He's closing in on it now and will confirm before moving, but if he does move in, Treadshot will have to pull his consciousness back to his structure.::_

Prowl did not let himself frown. They could not afford to have Treadshot's avatar shut down and, from a human perspective, vanish in the middle of a crowded pub. _::We will have to lure him to a more isolated location before that happens.::_

_::Yup. D'you think he's spotted you?::_

_::Negative.::_ Prowl had blockers of his own running, after all. _::His attention remains on Maggie.::_

Jazz was silent for a moment, then asked _::think you can use her as bait, draw him out onto the streets? If we can get him into an alley or something before he grabs her, it's – not ideal, but it keeps the number of witnesses down. Try to get her ahead of him before we make our move. If she doesn't see anything, it'll be easier to spin things with her.::_

_::It's under consideration.::_ Prowl was not keen on involving the humans in this any more than was necessary. Jazz's plan certainly had merit, but Maggie was shy, stammering, and seemed quite nervous. Prowl wasn't sure she would be able to carry through with being bait, not without breaking down before the Autobots could successfully locate Treadshot. He had no idea what he would do with a panicking, or worse, crying, human female and was not particularly eager to find out.

_::It's our best bet.::_

_::I'm aware. Your plan isn't what I question, Jazz…::_

_::Course not. It's solid.::_

_::It's whether or not she can successfully act as bait that concerns me.::_ Prowl continued as if Jazz hadn't spoken, explaining why he was unsure how successful that plan could be with this particular human.

_::No offence to you or her, Prowl, but she just needs to walk down an empty alley, not win an acting award. Treadshot's already marked her as a victim, and that means he'll follow her. All we need her to do is be vulnerable.::_

Jazz had a knack for understanding the criminal mindset that was both useful and concerning, which meant he was probably correct. Prowl didn't even bother to calculate the odds. The resolution of Treadshot's arrest would have to be reported to Optimus, of course, and the Prime wouldn't like this particular method of bringing it about. Still, it would hardly be the first time it had been necessary to make some adjustments to a report before it reached the Prime's optics.

_::I'll handle Optimus and fine-tuning the report::_ Jazz added, knowing both Prowl and Optimus well. _::Don't worry about it, Prowler.::_

Jazz's plan was, as he'd said, solid, and perhaps their best option if Bumblebee and his team were to close in on Treadshort in short order. Prowl could see no alternative but to agree. _::Very well. Notify me when Bumblebee is ready to move, and I'll propose the plan to her.::_

_::Love it when you make a proposition, Prowler.::_

_::Focus, Jazz.::_

Prowl did not have long to wait before Jazz gave him the word. Bumblebee was ready to move as soon as they lured Treadshot out of the bar

* * *

Paul was a bit odd, Maggie found, but not pushy or otherwise inappropriate. Stand-offish, perhaps a little awkward, but he didn't make her feel on edge. He was attentive, didn't leer, and didn't encroach upon her in any way. It was rather refreshing. That just made the question he asked her next all the more difficult to answer.

"Oh," she said faintly, hands curling a little more tightly around her drink. "Do you – you really – _me_?"

"Only if you're willing," Paul said calmly, and she believed him.

"But – " Maggie swallowed. "I-I suppose I could – your partner will nearby, won't he?"

"Yes, and so will I."

"I – I – oh…I don't know…"

"You may refuse, of course."

Maggie still hesitated. "I – oh, but if you miss him tonight, he'll still be after me, won't he? Me or someone else?"

"Yes."

Maggie shivered. That wasn't comforting, but – but she couldn't keep being afraid, could she? It would be so much better to know the man was safely in jail, especially before she moved to a town where no one knew her. She would be all alone in Widdershins. Would anyone think to look for her if she didn't arrive at the museum in Widdershins for work? Would they simply think she'd changed her mind? Paul could not watch her forever, and Maggie didn't want to be looking over her shoulder for the rest of her life.

"I'll do it," she said bravely, while her knees trembled even though she was sitting down. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Paul inclined his head toward her politely. "Thank you, Miss Parkhurst. Here is how I wish you to proceed…"

Twenty minutes later, Maggie got up and left, wrapping her shawl tightly around herself as if cold, even though the late spring night wasn't that chilly. She was nervous, but Paul assured her that his partner was nearby, and neither of them would be far behind. The street wasn't terribly empty, but her footsteps seemed too loud as she walked along. Paul had told her to behave normally, to head home as she usually would. As if she didn't know a murderer might be tracking her through Boston. The crowds began to thin, and she was sure she heard footsteps behind her.

Dear God, let it be Mr. Hunter. Let it be his partner or a stranger who just happened to be going the same way! Anyone but the man from the bar. The footsteps stopped, and for a moment, she felt such relief! Surely she was safe now. But then they started again, and she was sure they were closer, closer than they should have been if the person following her had stopped. Maggie wanted, very much, to break into a run, but she'd told Paul she'd help. The footsteps stopped again, but this time she did not relax; she tensed further, expecting this time to hear them again, only closer. Maggie didn't break into a run, but she did begin to walk more quickly. She couldn't help it!

_Mr. Hunter,_ she thought as the mouth of the alley she was meant to turn down neared, _please be nearby!_

* * *

Prowl had separated from Maggie shortly before she left the bar to begin her role as bait. He had joined the group of men at the bar itself but had not ordered a second drink. Jazz was outside and would shadow Maggie for now, with Prowl following Treadshot once he left to track his prey. Maggie had been frightened, he had been able to see that, but Prowl was confident in Jazz's ability to keep her safe.

Treadshot was not subtle. He left almost as soon as Maggie did, leaving the last of his beverage on the bar top. Prowl alerted Jazz and followed, leaving the bar in a crowd of human men who were also departing. But when they went left, he went right, the direction he'd understood Maggie was to go. Humans could be unpredictable, but Prowl was quite confident this one would have done as expected. He'd calculated that she should have turned a corner on to a less-trafficked street, as discussed, and followed.

_::Jazz?::_

_::I got 'em::_ Jazz replied confidently. _::They're alone on the street. Treadshot's turned the avatar off and on a couple of times, gets closer each time he turns it back on. Fragger's messing with her.::_

_::Acknowledged. I'm in pursuit. Continue monitoring.::_

Jazz sent back a ping of acknowledgement but otherwise went silent. Prowl continued tracking Maggie and Treadshot, keeping his steps light and soundless, trusting his partner to keep the human safe. He turned a corner and could see Maggie, followed by Treadshot. Jazz was nowhere to be seen, of course, but Prowl knew that he was nearby. Prowl could not use Treadshot's trick and dissolve his avatar to project it closer to the Decepticon, even though the street was empty. It was still overlooked by windows, meaning the risk of witnesses remained.

_::She's about to enter the alley. Go time?::_

_::Confirm.::_

* * *

Maggie was going to scream, she was, she couldn't help it, she could feel it building as the footsteps behind her got ever closer. Her throat was closing up, and she thought she was going to burst into tears. The man from the bar sounded so close! He might grab her at any moment, he seemed so near. Where was Paul's partner? Where was _Paul_? Maggie saw the alley she was meant to go down and almost – _almost_ – passed it. But she didn't. She couldn't stop her steps quickening, but she bravely turned down the alley, hoping desperately Paul would be able to keep his word to her. By the time she was halfway down the alley, she was almost hoping that _something_ would happen, even if it was something awful, just so that the waiting would be _over_!

Was the man from the bar behind her now? If Paul had been right, he must be, but why couldn't she hear him if that was the case? Oh, it was worse not hearing footsteps than it had been hearing them! She should turn, she should look, she should run, she had to do _something_! Surely he would have her any second! Maggie spun around and –

…and the alleyway was empty except for her and Paul.

* * *

Maggie disappeared around the corner into an alley, and Treadshot's avatar followed her with Prowl right behind. Prowl prepared to act if she were in danger, ready to project his avatar closer if necessary and risk being witnessed.

Treadshot's avatar disappeared.

_::Bumblebee, report::_ Jazz said sharply over the mission comm line instead of the private one he and Prowl had been using earlier, as soon as Treadshot vanished.

_::Sorry, Jazz. Treadshot made us, not sure how, and took off. Hound's in pursuit, and Mirage is looking for whatever we missed in Treadshot's security systems.::_

_::Well, won't say I'm not disappointed, but I know you did your best, 'Bee. Keep working and give me an update at the next check-in time, okay?::_

_::Will do, Jazz.::_

Jazz switched back to the private comm between himself and Prowl while Prowl reassured Maggie and offered to take her home. _::She okay?::_

_::Just shaken.::_

_::Treadshot's probably not going to return. Want me to shadow you back anyway?::_

_::Yes.::_

_::We'll get him next time, Prowl. At least he didn't get someone tonight.::_

_::Yes,::_ Prowl agreed, surprised and pleased to note no tremors in Maggie's touch as she took his arm. _::We'll keep an optic on her, as I said, but I expect she'll be able to get back to her normal life now.::_

* * *

"Miss Parkhurst – Maggie – are you unharmed?" Paul asked as he got near.

"Y-yes," she stammered, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. "But – he was here, wasn't he? I was so sure! I didn't hear him, but – "

"You were alone in the alley when I arrived," Paul said, and his calm voice was reassuring. "It seems he didn't follow you after all. My apologies for the fright you've suffered, though I thank you for being willing to put yourself at risk."

"But am I still?"

"We have no reason to believe he knows where you live," Paul assured her. "And, as I said, as long as you are not alone, you are safe."

"I'm moving soon anyway," she said. "I – you're sure he won't come after me again?"

Paul gave her a mostly reassuring smile, though it didn't really make her feel any less rattled. "We'll monitor you until we're certain he's moved on or has been arrested. In the meantime, may I escort you home?"

Maggie did not want to be walking the streets alone any more tonight. "Yes, please."

Paul gave her his arm, and they walked out of the alley. Maggie still felt nervous, and she vowed to herself that she wouldn't be alone any time soon. Thank goodness she was moving to Widdershins soon, for a quiet, calm, secretarial post in a museum. At least nothing unusual would happen to her there.

**Author's Note:**

> According to TFWiki, a holo-matter avatar can be projected up to 400 miles from the Transformer using it. From the same source, a hic is roughly the same as a kilometer. 400 miles equals 643.738 kilometers.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> Author Responses: This author replies to comments. If you don't want a reply for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper," and I will appreciate it but not respond.


End file.
